goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon continuity
Transcript (The Big Help, Help is song by city kids) (Beetlejuice And Lydia deetz’s US ads in one) (we see Lydia Deetz Getting her safety gear on) Lydia deetz: so, what advert do you wanna see? Do you wanna see, wrap snap and go? rollin runners? Part pizazz? Ding ding ding ding! It’s rollin runners! While I order the original rollin runners, you enjoy the adventures of tintin, ok? Beetlejuice: Not the movie in 2011, but the tv series in the 90s (during credits of the adventures of tintin) lydia deetz: (laughs) Captain haddock’s curses! Anyways, i’ve laughed when haddock tells these guys to stop during part one, now, up next, Alvin and the chipmunks, And did you know, during the road chip, here’s A clip when Alvin says party and everyone says Alvin (After the clip) lydia deetz: What happened when Alvin is on the tv during the Mardi Gras? First some commercials, then, answers, so stay with us, while I wait (commercials) (Beetlejuice And Lydia deetz’s US ads in one) Lydia Deetz: hit it beej (we see Lydia putting her rollin runners while singing to the tune of the wheels of the bus) lydia deetz: (singing) I gotta ride ride ride, with my rollin runners, ride ride ride, ride ride ride, I gotta ride ride ride, with my rollin runners, from here, there or anywhere! (kids scream loud for lydia) Beetlejuice: now here’s the next part! Lydia Deetz: (Sings) when school is out, you gonna lock lock lock, up up up, your wheels wheels wheels, and when your done, your good to go, in just any seconds! You can skate skate stake to the store, lock lock lock, lock lock Lock, just lock up your wheels and walk through the door, you must be 18 to call! (Speaks) that’s my song! Now here’s Alvin and the chipmunks (during the credits of Alvin and the chipmunks) lydia deetz: (singing along to it) watch out, cause here I come, it’s been 30 years, cause i’m Back in style, get set, let’s have some fun, cause i’m the goth girl with her skate shoes (stops singing) and, next up, Gumby, when I saw them being a band, I did the vocals which is called, ride ride ride Beetlejuice: nice, and the episode is funtasia, which the part when Gumby And his pals sing that merrily we roll along (commercials) (Beetlejuice And Lydia deetz’s US ads in one) (we cut to Lydia and beetlejuice at the pub) Lydia Deetz: HELLO EVERYONE, DIRECTING FROM NICK, LYDIA DEETZ AND BEETLEJUICE! (Sings) I gotta ride ride ride, with my rollin runners, ride ride ride, ride ride ride, I gotta ride ride ride, with my rollin runners, from here, there or anywhere! when school is out, you gonna lock lock lock, up up up, your wheels wheels wheels, and when your done, your good to go, in just any seconds! You can skate skate stake to the store, lock lock lock, lock lock Lock, just lock up your wheels and walk through the door, you must be 18 to call! Heeeeeere’s Gumby! (in the gumby adventures ending credits) lydia deetz: man, all the singing made me hungry, but, beetlejuice is up next, and I hope, you’ll see me, right after some commercials, this means, a double! Beetlejuice: that’s right, ghost with the most is sung by both, me, and Lydia (commercials) (Then we see a sheep playing the piano) African American kids: The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too Time to rest for me and you Lunch was yummy, Filled my tummy Now it's time to take a nap Take your teddy in your lap One and two and three and four Lay your mat on the floor Blanky cuddle, cuddley dee Napping time for you and me Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do (African american kids holding a plate while a rabbit, turtle and monkey holds a cup, fork and spoon) (African siblings holding broccoli, turtle and monkey with beets and peas, rabbit squeezing orange into the cup) African American kids: The sun is high Up in the sky Now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch what shall we do Lunch time Munch time Nap time too After lunch there's lots to do (then we cut to the store) lydia deetz: There’s lots to buy on nickelodeon, no I mean, at the store (kids from rollin runners commercial 2001 came) oh! (Giggles) hello